as time goes on
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: The characters of naruto and my own from the time theyr 17 to the time thay die. there deaths and romance and a whole bunch of things you never thought possible! some lemon. not good at summaries
1. sasukes secret

**CHAP 1**

**Sasuke talking with Naruto in a room when Sakura runs in.**

**Sakura (sweetly): **Sasuke I have to tell you something it's about me, I have to tell you something.

**Sasuke: **Never let me tell you how I feel!

**Sakura: **Maybe if you would shut up I will – wait WHAT?

**Naruto (confused): **What are you guys talking about? **(Sasuke and Sakura ignore him) **Let me know!

**Sasuke and Sakura (screaming): **Shut up Naruto!

**Sakura (getting mad):** Well what were you going to say! Spit it out! Well Sasuke what?

**Sasuke (still quiet with a grumble):** There's no other way to tell you this but over the years I realized that there was always –**(screaming)** NARUTO!

**Sakura (fed up):** WHAT!? What do you mean Naruto?

**Naruto (getting mad): **Would you please, please, please, tell me before I go ballistic!

**Sasuke: **Naruto! Go away I need to tell Sakura something important now GO!

**Naruto (upset): **But, but, but, but, but, bu- Okay! Fine later will you please tell me!

**Sasuke: **Fine just go, right like I was saying I want to tell you how I feel **(now getting mad)**, but I can't with this little creep in the way!!

**Naruto (defensively):** It's not my fault, all right! Fine before you get me more mad – and stop calling me little! I will be the next Hokage, believe it! I may be small, but I'm tall with pride and I will be the best Hokage ever! Believe it!

**Sakura gets fed up and leaves the room fuming.**

**Sasuke (shouting): **Shut up Naruto! You stupid villainess – oh wait that's a girl **(pauses)** never mind you are a girl. So will you let me finish to what I was saying to Sakura – **(panics) **Sakura?

**By Sakura**

**Sakura (fed up): **Boys and their stupidness why did I ever think that I could have feelings for that Sasuke, **(dreamily) **sleek black hair that grin whenever he smiles those really good looks **(gets mad again)** – Oh whatever! Urgh! To think that I would have been Sakura Uchiha. Just the thought makes me sick!

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto**!

**Sasuke (grunting steam coming out of his ears almost yelling):** Naruto you stupid kid your so dumb. You annoying little creep you're so ignorant and self-centered. You – you never mind.

**Naruto: **Huh…what happened to Sakura? Where is she? And why are you yelling at me? And – oh that's it **(makes hand signs)** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

**Naruto activates his signature move and 100 Narutos appear and Sasuke's nightmare has just begun!**

**Naruto clones all in unison: **All right Sasuke you're gonna learn to respect me! Or I'll have to open a can of WHOOP ASS on you!

**After a while of Naruto getting the hell beat out of Sasuke, Sasuke speaks up.**

**Sasuke (exhausted and not caring sarcastically): **Wow, Naruto I guess you are a ninja or – **(yelling)** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

**Naruto begins to rape Kakashi as he walks into the room and Sasuke's eyes start bleeding! (AN: okay that was not my idea it was my friends see the End AN bottom of the story should I up the rating to "M"?)**

**Kakashi (looking relieved that someone was giving him affection): **Thanks Naruto for that personal experience!

**Naruto: **Well I guess that concludes I'm gay.

**Sasuke: **Great now I'm going to be even more Emo!

**Sasuke faints from the horrific experience. Naruto and Kakashi are looking around while the other Narutos are trying to wake up Sasuke. Sakura runs in ready to apologize to Sasuke when she sees all of Naruto's clones on top of him.**

**Sakura: **Gasp! What – what – what's going on here? Why are there so many Naruto's? Sasuke!! What happened to him?

**Sakura runs over to Sasuke and throws off all the Naruto clones that are trying to kiss Sakura.**

**Sakura:** Sasuke! Sasuke! Get off of Sasuke! **(Realizes)** Oh jeez, he's just sleeping. I hope he not actually dead. Oh well desperate times call for drastic measures.

**Sakura is about shake Sasuke awake when one of the Naruto clones kicks Sakura in the head and Sakura accidentally kisses Sasuke. Sasuke wakes up and as soon as Sasuke saw Sakura on him he didn't do any thing but smile, while Sakura cries and hugs him. Kakashi just gets up and leaves the room.**

**Naruto clones: **Hey Sakura what happened to you where did you go?

**Sakura turns her head around and smacks the real Naruto in the face.**

**Naruto: **Ow! What was that for?

**Sakura: **Oh sorry Naruto I meant to hit your clones! Oh Sasuke you're awake oh thank god I was so worried – Uh Sasuke why are you grinning like that…um Sasuke earth to Sasuke!

**Sasuke just continues to smile as Sakura continues to shake Sasuke and Naruto begins to kill his clones.**

**Will Sasuke open up to Sakura? Will Naruto become straight again? Find out in SASUKE'S CONFESSION!**


	2. sasukes confession

**CHAP 2**

**We last saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in a confusing situation where Sasuke was going to tell Sakura something when Naruto interrupted. This is the continuation!**

**Sakura (looks at Sasuke like something's up): **Hey Sasuke will you tell me what's going on? Hello why are you staring into space like that **(shakes Sasuke)** Sasuke?

**Sasuke (continues to smile then comes out of his trance):** What? Oh uh, hi Sakura I did not know you were here! What happened? Ahhhh! Why are there 100 Narutos?

**Sakura (not listening or caring to what he was saying): **Oh Sasuke **(hugs him)** Thank goodness you're awake **(begins to cry) **I was so worried that you wouldn't **(tightens hug)** wake up! **(lets go of Sasuke and stops crying)** that's right you said you were going to tell me something, what is it?

**Sasuke's looks confusedly at Sakura and then remembers what he was going to say.**

**Sasuke:** Huh…oh yeah I was going to tell you something but you ran off. Like I was saying about two hours ago. Over the years I that other girls have liked me, but that one day when we first met Kakashi-sensei, you said that everything you liked was me, and I – **(cuts off and sighs)**

**Sakura:** Yeah I was caught in the drift of love, I was kind of obsessed with you, never mind! Tell me what is it?

**Sasuke (trying to get this off his chest):** I have always had this interest for you. You were always by my side and always will be. I never before felt this way, and you – you know the real me. But I'm just gonna go out and say it. I really, really, like you Sakura!

**Tears start to form in Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes. Naruto is crying because can't believe that someone else likes Sakura and that he can't have her. Sakura is crying because she is happy and Sasuke is crying because he knows that this will make him happy and because he is Emo.**

**Naruto (finally he killed all the clones FINALLY): **You know what – what the hell just happened! One second I felt like I was in love and now I feel like my heart was ripped out! Whatever I'm leaving!

**Naruto gets up and runs out of the room and Sakura still crying but Sasuke stopped.**

**Sasuke: **What was that about? Oh that's right I have to tell you something else to tell you I – WANT – you to be my Girlfriend!

**Sakura (jumps up and stutters):** Um – uh – I – I –uh – oh Sasuke **(hugs him)** Thank goodness I thought that I was going to have to ask. But – oh Sasuke! **(hug tighten)**

**Sasuke (loopy and happy):** Yes, no, maybe?

**Sakura: **Y-E-S! Yes! Sasuke Uchiha you have made me happy girl! **(thinking to herself) **_Ha in your face Ino!_

**Sasuke (happy too):** Good because there is always something that I wanted to give you!

**Sasuke leans in towards Sakura and Sakura leans in as well and they kiss! But then Ino runs in and sees them kissing.**

**Ino (screaming mad and shouting): **WHAT THE F is happening! Sakura get away from MY Sasuke.

**Sasuke and Sakura stop kissing and turn and see Ino.**

**Sakura (chuckles):** Well it looks like he's my Sasuke now! And besides he asked me!

**Ino: **There is no way that he will fall for someone like you! He would rather go for someone like me! Right Sasuke?

**Sasuke (chuckles and grins):** Nope, she's right I asked her to be my girlfriend and no Ino I do not like you!

**Ino:** But what does she have that I don't!

**Sasuke: **Well for one she's always there for me when I'm down. Two, she cares about me when I'm in the hospital and three, she knows exactly what I have been going through. And besides she's trustworthy! So yeah tell what would you do?

**Ino (crying): **Y-y-you know what Sasuke I H-A-T-E you! Sakura I thought you were my friend, but then you go and take Sasuke! I hate you as well! Where's Naruto! I have to have a new crush! NARUTO!

**Ino runs off to find Naruto. Sasuke gets up and stares at Sakura they look at each other and then at the door.**

**Sakura:** What was that about!

**Sasuke: **I have no idea, what does she mean a new crush? And who was it? Oh no! Did she say Naruto?

**Sakura (looks as though something went horribly wrong):** Poor Naruto! He doesn't know what is going to happen? We have to stop her!

**Will they stop Ino? Will they find Naruto? And who is that?**

**Find out in NEW GIRL!**


	3. new girl

**CHAP 3**

**New Girl!**

**_When we last saw our friends Ino was about to get Naruto. Sasuke opened up to Sakura. Now there is someone new who's after a special boy: Continued_**

**Sasuke and Sakura (looking backing at each other): **Okay let's go and get Naruto… and try to save him.

**As Sakura and Sasuke run out the door a girl runs into them**

**Girl (shouts): **Hey watch it!

**Sakura:** Uh, oh sorry. Didn't see you there.

**Girl (clamed down):** It's okay I was rushing **(gets mad at Sasuke)** and what about you, you didn't - wait those eyes– they look familiar **(thinks) **and that physique they – GASP! You're Sasuke Uchiha, my apologies, but if there is one thing that I – Shavana Hakaru – member of the Hakaru Clan hate is Uchiha.

**Sasuke (grunts, in head):** She's part of the Hakaru Clan. They're supposed to be deadly; the girls are cute but more deadly than the men. **(Says out loud)** So you're Shavana huh? You're supposed to be the best Shinobi warrior in the village! Please show me your best!

**Sakura (knowing nothing):** Oh so you guys know each other…. Umm… I'm Sakura Haruna. Pleased to meet you.

**Shavana: **Pleased to meet you too. I'm looking for a boy named Naruto. Have you seen him?

**Sakura (remembers):** We're looking for him now. Actually we're wondering where he'd gone, and we're trying to save him.

**Shavana: **Save him from whom?

**Sasuke: **From Ino.

**Shavana:** Who's Ino.

**Sasuke (laughs):** It is a good thing you don't know her. She's boy obsessed. She likes a new boy every time they go out with some one. Now she is after Naruto.

**Shavana (laughs):** well now that we are acquainted can we go and find Naruto!

**Sasuke:** Huh? Oh yeah let's go find him! Wait one question. Has anyone seen him?

**Sakura: **All I saw was, he ran out the door and turned left.

**Shavana (looks around while she's thinking):** Doesn't he have blonde hair? If he does I saw him and another girl in one of the rooms down the hall.

**Sakura and Sasuke (shouts): **WHAT?!

**Sakura: **What? You saw him? When? And if you saw him why didn't you say so before?

**Shavana:** I didn't know what he looked like! I just came here. Okay! I had no idea about these people here except for Sasuke, I mean.

**Sakura: **huh? What do you mean except for Sasuke?

**Shavana (laughs):** You have no idea? I thought that if you were Sasuke girlfriend you would know by now. Well should I tell her or should you.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** I should tell her, she just met you.

**Sakura: **Okay but tell me on the way to find Naruto.

**All three of them run out into the hall and turned left, while Sasuke told Sakura all about the Hakaru and the Uchiha clans and how they've been feuding for a hundred years and how each member of both clans despises the other clan. For the last one hundred years every two decades one member from both clans conceive a child. Now that Itatchi, Sasuke, Sol and Sikira are the last descendents from the Uchiha clan and Shavana, Hiirim, Riakara, and Konaharmaru are the last descendents of the Hakaru clan.**

**Sakura (surprised):** Wow I would never have guessed that. I mean the way you **(points to Shavana)** you hated each other I never would have suspected a war though! That is way beyond belief.

**When they were a quarter of the way from the exit of the arena they heard a shout and guessed it was Naruto.**

**Naruto (yells):** Hey get off of me! Ino what the hell are you doing? Get the hell off of me!

**Sasuke (chuckles):** Yep that is Naruto. Ino's probably trying to hug him like she usually does to me.

**Ino:** But, but, I love you Naruto.

**Naruto (turns his head surprised):** Shavana! Haven't seen you in a while.

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino (shout):** How do you know each other?

**Sasuke:** I thought you didn't know him? So how does he know you?

**Shavana (slaps forehead because she's been rated out):** Aw! Man! Damn it! Damn you Naruto you had to go and ruin it.

**Naruto:** What? … Oh yeah! Sorry!

**Sakura:** Okay can you tell me what happen? 'Cause I think I'm lost.

**Ino:** I think everyone is.

**Sasuke:** Okay can you tell me how you guys know each other and we don't.

**Shavana (sighs):** Fine I'll tell you, but it is kind of crazy.

**Shavana told them the story of how she aced the Chûnin exam and of how she demolished anyone who stood in her way of acing the battles (mostly the opponent). Her Sensei, who was the Hokage, was her Sensei until the exam finished she was sent with Orochimaru to finish training and to get stronger.**

**Shavana:** There, well there you go. I told my story.

**Everyone was glaring and gaping at her. Well everyone except Naruto who was up on the ceiling. After 20 min. of silence, someone spoke.**

**Ino:** okay but how come we don't remember anything about you? But Naruto does?

**Shavana:** Oh I left one thing out you see you guys were brainwashed with out any memories of me…. Well the students anyway.

**Sasuke:** And what about Naruto?

**Shavana:** he was too stubborn. Oh yeah Sakura the Hokage was my grandpa.

**Sakura:** How?

**Shavana:** I'll tell you later. **(Turns to Ino)** Now Ino I heard you like Naruto as well as **(Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto glare from Ino to Shavana) **So want to battle? Winner gets Naruto; loser has to move on with their life!

**Ino (pumped):** Sure. I accept your challenge.

**They all get ready to endure for a horrific battle.**

**Sasuke: **Fine I'll judge.

**Naruto (fidgeting):** Cool girls are fighting over me.

**Ino:** Okay we can do anything, including Tiajustu.

**Shavana:** I was hoping you would say that.

**Sasuke: **All right, one thing no mess like with blood. **(Yells)** START!!

**_As Ino lunges for Shavana, Sakura and Naruto get ready for the battle by finding a perfect view. What will happen next? Find out next in;_**

**All for One and One for Naruto!**


	4. all for one and one for naruto

****

**CHAP 4**

**_ll for One and One for Naruto_**

**_When we last saw our friends they caught up with Ino and Naruto they met a girl named Shavana who has a dirty past. Then she challenged Ino to a battle; CONTINUED_**

**Shavana (in head):** So any kind of jutsu, huh? Well lets see how bout Ido Shadow Clone Jutsu and my own jutsu. **(Says out loud)** This should be interesting! Shadow Clone Jutsu! **(Makes hand signs and more than 50 clones come out!)**

**Ino (stops dead):** She's skilled at that like Naruto!

**Sasuke and Sakura are wide eyed**

**Shavana (laughs):** There's just one more to do. I'm gonna say the signs out loud. Dog, Boar, Horse, Dragon, Sheep! Shadow Disappearing Jutsu!

**All the clones disappeared including the real Shavana. Everyone is looking around when all of a sudden; BAM! Ino got knocked into the wall.**

**Ino (yells): **WHAT THE HELL!

**Shavana (appears again):** How do you like my jutsu? I call it Shadow Disappearing Jutsu! You see I can make up all different kinds of jutsus. Like this; Dragon Flame Jutsu!

**Shavana blew flames so big that they did not only get Ino, but it also got Sasuke. Shavana repeated the same jutsu 10 times.**

**Ino (shouts):** Shouldn't you be getting tired, huff, I think I can do jutsus at least one jutsu I can do really well is, huff, Mind Transferring Jutsu.

**Shavana was about to laugh when Ino got into her mind.**

**Ino (like you may know Shavana is hitting herself since Ino is possessing her body):** Now then! STOP HITTING YOURSELF! STOP HITTING YOURSELF!Well I guess you can't fight it? **(Ino went back into her own body)**

**Shavana (laughs):** Well, huff, I guess you can say, huff, that or, huff, maybe I can, huff, do the jutsu Orochimaru taught me… Lets see what was it… oh yeah! Ice Missile Jutsu!

**Over 20 million Ice crystals dropped on Ino and injured her badly.**

**Ino (shouts): **Hey what the hell! Shouldn't you, huff, be getting, huff, tired!

**Shavana (shouts):** A little, huff, but I still got more Chakara. And when I say more I mean more than other humans. You see this, huff, **(points to bracelet)** this helps control my Chakara. Now that I'm at the end of my normal human Chakara I can **(snap Shavana broke the bracelet)** use my Chakara!

**Sasuke (in head):** Of course I totally forgot! She's almost not human! In the Hakaru Clan instead of the normal 600pts of Chakara she has 9,000,000 times more! 600 times 9,000,000 is 1554 billion! Ino doesn't stand a chance! Shavana planed it all along1 She knew about this! She's planning to kill Ino! Even though I hate Ino I don't want her dead!

**Sakura (in head):** More than a normal human? Then her Chakara must be way more than a thousand….she must be planning to kill Ino! She might be annoying but I don't want her dead!

**Naruto (in head): **More Chakara than a normal human? WOW!! Wait she must be trying to kill Ino! I can't let her! I know Ino is a jerk but still!

**They all didn't know it but they were all thinking on the same terms!**

**Shavana: **This is it Ino your almost done….at the most one more jutsu and you are done! YOU READY INO! This will be you're last chance get ready ---

**Sakura and Naruto (interrupting shouting):** Sasuke you have to stop Shavana!

**Sasuke:** I know **(Shouts)** all right you two enough **(walks into the middle)** Shavana no more or I'll kill you! You won! Ino you might want to leave.

**Ino: **What? Why? Why should I leave it's not like she is gonna kill me!

**Shavana:** Well you guys get right to the point. No need to explain. HAHAHA!

**Naruto (gets off the ceiling): **You! You! …. I have no idea what I was going to say!

**Shavana (sighs):** All right I'll just say it! HA! You guys are so gullible. Would you really think that I would really will someone? **(laughs)** C'mon guys I love Ino like a friend. Only person I do want dead is Orochimaru,

**Sasuke:** Hold on how do I know that you that you really trained with Orochimaru….Let me see your neck!

**Sasuke goes to Shavana and pulls her hair back causing Shavana's curse mark to show on her bare neck.**

**Shavana:** See now I would love to see everyone again. Can we go now? Especially Konaharmaru.

**They all agree and they go out the door of the room and out the entrance to the arena.**

**What will everyone say? How will they react? Find out next in;**

**REAQUAINTENCE**


	5. reanquantence

**OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE PERSON WHO HAS FOR BOTH OF MY NARUTO STORIES AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE I GOT MY THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS BACK SO HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 5!!!!**

**REAQUANTENCE**

**WHEN WE LAST SAW OUR FRIENDS SHAVANA WAS GOING TO KILL INO WHEN SHE CONFESSED THAT SHE WOULD NEVER KILL HER. NOW SHE WANTS TO GO SEE EVERYONE. CONTINUED!!!!!**

**SHAVANA:**Ahh Konoha the place of mine and my brothers birth and my parents death. I cant wait to see everyone even my ass-tard of a brother Riankara.

**KAKASHI:(appears out of no where again) **Language Shavana. Tsunade wants to see you.

**SHAVANA: N**ow but I wanted to see my brothers. Cant it wait till like later?

**KAKASHI:F**ine. But go later. Ill guess Ill go talk to Anko.(poofs off)

**SHAVANA:**Okay whatever. Ill see big breast Tsunade later. I want to see my brothers. Later!!!

**EVERYONE:**Later!

**They wave goodbye. Well see those four later. Shavana goes to her house.**

**SHAVANA:(opens the door) Hello? Anyone here? Hello?**

**HIIRIM:**Get out! Dont you know how to knock before you come into**(runs down-stairs)**a house. Shavana is that you? You came back!

**HIIRIM HUGS SHAVANA**

**SHAVANA:**Oh right. Hey! Stop hugging me!

**RIANKARA:(out of no where)** Stop hugging who? Hiirim has a gf? He really is a great guy

**SHAVANA AND HIIRIM:(yells)**Us dating????? You must be crazy!!!!!!!!

**SHAVANA:**I wont go out with my brother!

**HIIRIM:**Ditto!

**RIANKARA:**HMMMMM Shavana? yeah its you. give me a hug.

**SHAVANA:**No way im not givin nobody a hug! I hate them. Everyone knows that.

**KONAHAMARU:**Everyone knows what? Shavana? dont worry no hugs. I dont like them very much either.

**SHAVANA:**Thank you at least one person understands. You have probly been wondering where Ive been. Well its kinda confidential. I know what your going to say "Youve been gone for three years the least you can say is where youve been." But thats the thing. I cant tell you because I have to tell Kabuto something. By the way have any of you seen him.

**KONAHAMARU:**Yea I think hes at Ichirakus with somone. I think it was Yoroi.

**SHAVANA:**Great just what I need some older guy telling me im hot. But uhh thanks bye!

**SHAVANA RUNS OUT LEAVING KONAHAMARU, HIIRIM AND RIANKARA ALONE**

**HIIRIM:**Well nice to know we have her back. Could be worse she could be working for Orochimaru.

**RIANKARA:**Yeah

**KONAHAMARU:**Whyd she run out so fast?

**HIIRIM AND RIANKARA SHRUG**

**BACK TO SASUKE AND THEM**

**NARUTO:**Well nice to know we have Shavana back.

**SAKURA:**Yea.**(yells)**Hey at least you remember her!**(hits Naruto on head)**Why didnt you tell us?

**SASUKE:**Yea Naruto how come you have to take all the glory. WOAH Wait did I just say that?

**INO:**You guys are wierd.

**THEY ALL GLARE AT HER**

**SASUKE:**Hey Sikira! Did you hear Shavanas back!

**SIKIRA:(happily)**She is! Really? Where is she?

**NOW SHAVANA HAS FOUND KABUTO AND YOROI**

**SHAVANA:**Kabuto. Yoroi.

**KABUTO:**Well well well. Been a while.

**YOROI:**Yeah still lookin fine as usual. Damn your so hot!

**SHAVANA:**Right. Kabuto I have to talk to you. Privatly. Yoroi you have to leave.

**YOROI:**Free village I can do what ever I want. So if you w-

**SHAVANA:**Fine I guess you want to know how I died.

**YOROI:**No way man! Im outa here!

**YOROI RUNS AWAY SCREAMING**

**KABUTO:**What the fuck?! Ok now what is it you want to tell me.

**SHAVANA:**Ok now lean in I dont want anyone else to hear.

**WHAT IS SOO IMPORTANT THAT YOROI HAD TO LEAVE? AND WHY DOES RINAKRA THINK SHAVANA IS SO INNOCENT? FIND OUT IN **

**CONFIDENTIAL!! TELL ANYONE AND DIE!!**


End file.
